Playing Heart Strings
by TypicalHyphen24
Summary: Sona was just watching another kid get adopted. Luckily he friend was there to lift her spirits. And more.
1. Chapter 1

Sona was looking out the second story window of the orphanage she had lived in her entire life. Another kid was just adopted and on their way to live a happy life with a family. She sighed, or at least made the action to as she couldn't make a sound herself. She had been stuck here for all sixteen years of her life if what the matron told her was correct, and nobody wanted to adopt a mute kid.

She watched forlornly at the small child smiling up at his new mother an father. She placed her hand against the window as if she could maybe feel that happiness all the way from up her behind the glass. Of course she couldn't though, but she liked to believe she could. She fingered her etawhl absentmindedly as she kept staring.

"Ya know you might strain your eyes if you keep staring that hard." A voice said from behind her.

Sona got startled for a second before she turned to see that familiar troublemaker smirk and baby blue eyes staring at her and relaxed. Danny was another orphan like her, unlike her however he had no problem making vocal sounds. He held out a cupcake with a candle to her which she took. She looked at him confused.

"Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed answering the unspoken question.

She smiled at him for remembering her 'birthday', since they didn't know her actual birthday so he made it this day. She remembered back when they were kids. Whenever somebody used to pick on her for being mute he was always there to protect her. He was her knight in shining armor, even if that armor had a few dents and scratches it collected from the fights he got into for her, it was the one that gleamed the most to her.

She could remember the first time that happened.

 **(Ten Years Ago)**

Sona was around six years old playing with her recently returned etawhl. No matter what they did to get rid of it, it always returned.

Anyways as she was playing with it a group of kids came up to her and took it away. She tried to stop them but they just pushed her down.

"Oh you want this back mute? Well come on then say something about it am we'll give it back." The obvious ringleader taunted. This comment got a round of laughter from his small group of four followers.

Sona wanted to say something, she's always wanted to say something, but she couldn't and he knew it. Sona being a young girl was on the verge of tears from the bullying and laughing of her inability to speak when somebody spoke up.

"Hey that isn't yours! Why don't you stop being bullies and give it back!" A boy from behind them said.

Sona looked through bleary eyes to find glacier blue eyes that she would soon become all too familiar with. The boy had midnight black hair, an annoyed expression adorned his young face, an he looked kind of scrawny. He was wearing some ripped jeans and a shirt that was obviously too big for him.

"Oh well we'll give it back once she says she wants it. Who are you anyways, this isn't any of you business." The ringleader sneered at the new arrival disdainfully.

"The names Danny and I'm speaking for her, and I'm telling you to give it back." The boy said fiercely.

"Hmm, you know what boys lets give it back." He said shocking his group. "I think we have a much better toy now." He said with a terrible smirk looking at Danny.

His group saw what he meant and immediately forgot about Sona and her etawhl. They were outside in a small playground attached to the orphanage, and as luck would have it none of the adults were around. Danny went on the defense immediately as the five circled him. Sona saw bruises on his arm and thought this wasn't his first fight. One boy made a move for Danny trying to tackle him, but Danny sent a punch that connected with his cheek. The boy stumbled back and held his hurt cheek. The other boys were a bit smarter and two of them rushed him from different sides, Danny managed to land a blow on one of them, but the other was able to knock him down. Danny somehow was able to land on top and started hailing down hits on the boy. Unfortunately two of the boys caught his arm and pulled him off holding him back, but Danny was struggling like hell.

"Well seems this toy isn't that safe for kids. Maybe we should break it." The leader, who stayed back like a coward, said darkly.

Danny wasn't having any of that though as soon as the leader got close enough Danny kicked him in the the stomach, and started thrashing again. The leader doubled over from the strength the scrawny boy was able to use. Danny managed to get an arm out and elbow the kid on his left in the face. But know the other two boys he knocked down were ganging back up on him.

Sona watched away from a distance as Danny fought like a demon against the boys who outsized and outnumbered him. Even when they started beating him up he fought back with a strength and resolve nobody would expect the boy to have. She noticed the leader had picked up a broken brick and was approaching Danny. She panicked and did something she didn't think she would.

The leader was getting tired of this runt who was proving difficult to handle so he got half broken brick that came from a chimney project. He raised it intending to smash it over Danny, but it never came down. Sona came behind and smashed her etawhl over the boys head. Her thin arms didn't add much force, but the metal was enough to knock him out. The followers seeing their leader knocked out and the demon they were up against still raring to go decided that maybe they didn't need a new toy and left.

After they were out of sight Danny fell backward into the grass. Sona got worried and went up to him and got on her knees next to him, but noticed he was smiling and silently chuckling.

"Thanks for that, I don't know how long I would have lasted there." Danny revealed.

Sona looked at the new bruises, bloody nose and knuckles, and torn shirt and gained a concerned expression. Danny noticed her expression and reached for her hand.

"Hey don't worry about these. I got these protecting someone so I should be proud." Danny gave her a full smile that made her heart skip a beat. Danny got up and offered her a hand. "My names Danny. What's yours?"

Sona looked up at Danny and the light from the sun behind him made him glow, she thought he was shining like a knight. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a patch of dirt where she drew for simple letters.

 _'S-O-N-A'_

"Sona?" Danny parroted. Sona just nodded in response. "Well Sona I hope we could be friends. And don't worry I'll always be here to protect you." He said giving her another smile that made her blush. She took his hand and just nodded with a bright smile herself.

 **(Present)**

Sona smiled at the memory and the promise. True to his word Danny protected her through the years. There were a few times that he was almost adopted but every time he misbehave and acted rude and ended up staying. She had overheard one day when the matron asked why he acted like a delinquent when he could have been adopted. His words made her heart swell.

"I promised to protect her. I'm never going to leave her behind."

Those words always brought a smile to her face when she thought of them.

"Hey Sona you there?" Danny waved his hand in front of her.

Sona snapped from her thoughts and looked at the boy turned man in front of her. The years of fighting gave him a bigger build from the scrawny body he used to have. He still had that same unruly raven black her she loved to run her hands through sometimes, and those baby blues that held his mirth always seemed to soften for her. She noticed he was hiding something behind the back of the simple cotton shirt he had and she raised her eyebrow.

Danny noticed her gaze and blushed a bit, "Well since it is your birthday, I thought the birthday girl would like a present." He said as he pulled out a small box clumsily wrapped.

"Sorry abou the wrapping, an not being around a lot recently had to get a job to afford this."

Sona took the gift from her best friend, and crush, and carefully unwrapped the crinkled wrapping paper. She opened up up the small box and pulled out a gold necklace that had her name between a two music notes on it. She looked at it with wide eyes and pulled it out.

"Here let me help with that." Danny offered as he took the necklace from her. Sona lifted her hair away as she didn't have it tied up at the moment. Danny linked the necklace around her neck and took a step back and took a look at her, with only one word on his mind. "Beautiful."

Sona blushed and looked down fingering the new necklace he got for her. "Hry come on you still need to blow out your candle." He said as he took the cupcake and held it up to her face. "And don't forget to make a wish."

Sona nodded and didn't even need to think about her wish as she immediately blew out the candle.

"Did you even make a wish?" Danny questioned. Sona nodded in confirmation. "What'd you wish for?" Sona shook her head and put her finger to her lips. "A secret? Well can I at least have a hint?" He said giving her a mischievous grin.

Sona looked away as if in thought with a finger on her cheek. She turned back to Danny, stood up, and took a step toward him. She placed her hands and his shoulders and leaned in. Surprisingly Danny leaned in as well, wrapping his arms around her waist, and their lips met halfway. Sona found bliss in the one small action that was the biggest action she ever could make. His lips were a bit rough, but they were warm and she felt a surprising amount of love behind them as well. She pulled away and looked at him through half-lidded eyes to see him giving her a smile full of love at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I think I know what you wished for. If I knew you wanted that for your birthday I would have given it to you a long time ago." Danny admitted.

Sona smiled and leaned in for another kiss and they made out more passionately than their first kiss, Sona's fingers finding their way into his dark locks and his hands working to the small of her back.

"Sona?" The head matron called interrupting the two from the makeout session. They pulled away with flushed faces and looked anywhere but the matron. "I have someone here to see you a Ms. Buvelle, and bring your instrument." She informed and walked away leaving the two alone again.

Sona looked up to Danny in worry, nobody has ever asked to see her. Danny saw the worried look in her eyes and just cupped her cheek as she nuzzled against his hand.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll still be here when you get back." He comforted her and gave her a small peck on the lips which brought a smile to her face.

She nodded and grabbed her etawhl and left the room, taking one last glance at Danny to see him smiling at her. Her necklace just seemed to grow a bit heavier like it was telling her something but she was thinking it was her imagination and squashed it. She smiled back and left. Danny's face slowly fell as he felt this meeting may end up leaving a bitter taste in both of their lives, but perhaps it was just his imagination. Whatever may come from this he knew he wouldn't love her less, and that he had a promise to keep.

"I will protect you and never leave you behind. I just hope I dont end up staring at your back."

 **I was a little bored so I whipped this up real quick, tell me what you think.**


	2. Orchestrated Reunion

**Part Deux**

The room was dimly lit and the murmur of the crowd was all that was heard as they awaited for the show to begin. The crowd started going silent as the room became devoid of light and the red curtain covering the stage rose. Floodlights lit up the stage as the curtain was drawn and allowed for all to see the performance they payed to see.

A soft clacking was heard and echoed throughout the theater as a young woman took the stage. Many gasps were heard throughout the theater room ad the beauty took center stage. This woman was the adopted daughter of Ms. Buvelle, a wealthy and powerful woman. The knockout atop the stage was none other than Sona Buvelle, Maven of the Strings.

Sona was wearing black dress the wrapped around the neck and left her upper back bare. It hugged her figure nicely reaching down to her shins with a slit up one side, but was still fitted enough to give her ample bosom a safe amount of cleavage. Her hair was still as long as ever, but it was put into curls for the performance. She let out a few breaths to calm her nerves that always seemed to attack her senses, no matter how many times she had performed. She scanned the crowd while she raised her etawhl up.

She did this every time she performed. She wanted to see if he was there, she wanted to see Danny. It had been nearly six years since she had been adopted by Ms. Buvelle, and she was extremely grateful for everything that she had provided for her. She taught her how to master her etawhl, she got her to be one of the top performers in all of Valoran, she even got a proper education, but she never was able to replace the longing she felt for her raven haired knight.

It wasn't without lack of trying either, the past few years Sona had been presented many suitors but none of them measured up to Danny. He ruined the dating world for her because he was what she desired. But that barely mattered, as pretty much all of her suitors were stuck up, snobbish, or very rude, not very admirable qualities. Danny was kind, caring, strong, roguishly good-looking and very mischievous that Sona found adorable.

After her scan of the crowd was complete, at least those visible, she started fingering the strings on her etawhl. The mystical instrument held in air as she played into the intro of her piece. The air filled with the echo of notes played in harmony against each other. Already most of the audience was enraptured with the beautiful melody coming from the azure haired performer on stage.

Sona played as she always did, with her heart on her sleeve and her feelings in the open. The song started out full of happiness and content making the audience feel at ease. Sona felt at peace when she played, almost as much as the times Danny held her during thunderstorms. The loud jarring cracks frightening her and Danny just held her stroking her long hair and whispering that everything would be fine, he'd always be there.

Soon the bridge came and Sona's feelings of those days attuned to her music and the notes came out full of longing and sadness. The crowd started to respond to the music and some tears she'd from multiple faces, others felt the pang in their hearts as memories of regret an longing resurfaced in response to the tune.

Those that had attended her previous performances expected this as it always happened sooner or later, but they still couldn't help but feel the emotions he played out to the audience.

"It's always like this huh? Her music takes on that sorrowful feeling. Why do you think so?" A spectator asked.

"She plays out to someone she loves and misses. I've heard many a tune that conveys that message, but she just seems to bring it more to life." Another spectator answered as tears fell from their eyes, which they wiped away.

Exit stage right watche as her 'daughter' played her heart out. She knew the reason behind her soulful playing and wished she could do something about it. She remembered the day she adopted her, she looked sad about being adopted and didn't understand why until they were about to leave. Her and Sona were headed toward the door when somebody had called out.

"Sona!"

Ms. Buvelle whirled around to see a tall, tan, lean, raven haired boy rush up to her new daughter. He took her in his arms and gave her a long hug until he broke apart and gave her a deep meaningful kiss that held utmost love for the girl. Sona returned it with as much intensity and acted like she was trying to remember the way his lips felt and tasted. They broke apart breathing hard and staring deep into the others eyes.

"I love you Sona, my Silent Princess." He whispered to her as he brought her hands up and kissed her on the knuckles.

Sona teared up an threw her arms around him one last time. Then she never saw him again.

Ma. Buvelle inquired about the boy shortly after that but found out he no longer resided at the orphanage. He apparently left on his own shortly after Sona left. She wished she could bring him to her daughter, but the best she could do was the sons of various nobles, even when she knew Sona would rebuff them all. She listened to Sona's music as it permeated every empty space within the building and wormed its way into the hearts of each individual there. She even felt it whenever she played.

Sona's eyes were closed in concentration as she continued playing the score. Her emotions guiding her through the music as each note hit resounded with her soul to draw out their potential. She sped it up a bit following the score and adding in her own contributions to the piece, bringing more life into it. The enchanting melody played was enough to enrapture every mind in the building, garnering full attention from every spectator.

The song was nearing its end and Sona prepared for it. She never liked a song to end because when she began pouring her soul out and wearing her heart on her sleeve she ha so much more to convey than the song allowed for. The joy, the pain, the contentment, the longing. She never liked the ending.

She masterfully played out the final chords leaving an echo to linger within the wide enclosed space until it faded and dulled to silence as it died out. She slowly opened her eyes and halfway through the crowd erupted into a deafening roar of cheers, clapping, encores and whistles. Sona finished opening her eyes and she sent out a serious face breaking into a soft smile for a swift second before it was wiped away. She was about to make her way off the stage, stage left, but as she turned a paper airplane hit her dead center between the eyes. The moment startled her for a second, taking a step back, until she recovered and touched the bridge o her nose.

She looked down to find the paper airplane laying on the floor at her heeled feet, the nose of the plane crumpled from the impact. She bent and picked it up, finding that her name was neatly printed on the right wing. She unfolded the plane to find it was a note to her.

'Sona,

Hey that was an epic performance. Or at least I'm guessing it will be, since I'm writing this before the show since I don't want to miss a moment. Anyways you're starting and I want to see how my Silent Princess does.'

Sona started to feel her eyes pool over. She clapped her hand over her mouth. There was no name, but she knew who it was from. Only one person had ever called her their Silent Princess. She whipped around looking into the dark veil that hid behind the Lux brand lightbulbs, strongest ones there were. No matter how much she shaded and squinted her eyes she couldn't find the one man she was searching for. With a disheartened expression she resumed her walk back off stage.

She rounded the corner to find her mother/manager standing there waiting. Only something was different. She was smiling. Not the usual kind of smile that she usually has plastered on her face after Sona gives a spectacular performance, no this is one is different. It could quite possibly be classified as a smirk, a smirk that says 'I know something you don't, but would like to', with her arms crossed over her chest, she could of passed off as one of those mothers that love to gossip. Which she kind of was, but not too bad.

Sona, still with a hint of sadness on her face, gave her mom a questioning tilt of the head. Her mom read the action perfectly and produced a card from the hidden hand in her folded arms. Sona took the card with a confused look and started reading it, her eyes growing wider by the second.

Hey Silent Princess,

If you're reading this you already got the second one I hopefully got to land at your feet. It's been nearly six years but I'm finally here for you. I've missed you so much each day, thinking of my best friend constantly. I got my own business and house now, you're looking at a certified blacksmith. No wait, turn around..."

Sona turned around small droplets of tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Standing there with that lopsided grin she loved and missed so much was Danny, her Danny.

"Now you're looking at me." He finished the card, while opening his arms.

Sona practically flung herself at him and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, as if to make sure her longing didn't manifest itself. The fact her grip didn't circle back to herself proved that, and his strong arms circling around the small of her back pulling her in closer solidified the moment she was finally back in his arms.

"I missed you so much Sona. So bad, but I wanted to make sure I was a man capable of taking care of you in the future." Danny explained with emotion evident in his voice.

Sona wanted to say that she didn't care if he was capable or not, she just wanted him by her said. But she couldn't, so she settled for capturing his lips with hers. She absolutely melted at the feeling of his lips on hers, and she was practically putty against him when he returned it with greater need than her. They continued the heated exchange for a good few minutes before separating and peppering each others lips with small pecks between labored breaths. After finally catching their breaths they set their foreheads on each other at the same level, thanks to the heels she wore. They stared into each others eyes just conveying their love with the look they had for the other as they searched deep into the opposite orbs.

"Ahem."

Someone clearing their voice broke the two lovers from their hypnotizing trance and turn their attention to Ms. Buvelle.

"I believe you had something you wanted to say Danny? I suggest you do so now before I change my mind." She playfully threatened.

Danny blushed and nodded at Ms. Buvelle's statement and turned back to Sona. Sona looked at him with a questioning look on her face, yet another surprise to be added to today.

"Sona you and I have been friends since we first met, and we were always there for each other since. Our years apart made me realize how deeply I care about you, and how different my life would be if you aren't in it. I promised to protect you and never leave you behind. Even now I still want to follow that promise to you." He slowly got down onto his knee holding both of her dainty hands in one of his muscled and calloused hands, while the other went into his pocket. "Sona I love you like you wouldn't believe and I hope you feel the same. Sona Buvelle," He pulled out a simple helixed bronze ring with white inlays in it and showed it to her. "Will you marry me?" He popped the question.

Sona was extremely silent, and that's saying something. She was frozen in shock, mouth slightly agape at the proposal. She was frozen like that for a few moments before her eyes welled up again and tears flowed freely down her face in rivulets. Danny thought he did something wrong until, she grabbed his cheeks and crashed their lips together in a deep, passionate, and love-filled kiss. let out a slight sob at seeing her daughter accepting the proposal. When she pulled away Danny was slightly dazed with a goofy grin on his face.

"So I take it that's a yes?" He stupidly asked in his dazed state.

Sona couldn't help but smile the brightest smile she had in years, while enthusiastically nodding her head 'yes'. She held out her left hand, while Danny slid the band onto her ring finger. She held it up for a second to look at it before she turned her attention back to Danny. She tackled him with a hug, and due to his imbalanced position they fell to the floor. Danny merely laughed at his fiancée, and hugged her back while burying his head in her cascading deep blue hair.

"I love you Sona. I promise to protect you, and never leave you for the rest of your life." Danny whispered.

Sona just buried her head in the crook of his neck to his her tears of joy. She used her finger to trace the shape of a heart over his chest.

'I Love Danny.'

Danny just smiled and held her tighter. He knew from that moment forward the future was gonna be great and with his future wife in his arms, all the more brighter.

"So when is the wedding going to be? And when can I expect some grandchildren?" Ms. Buvelle interrupted the moment, embarrassing the two into deep shades of red with the question like any mother would, all the while an innocent smile playing on her face.


End file.
